Question: Tetrahedron $ABCD$ has $AD=BC=28$, $AC=BD=44$, and $AB=CD=52$. For any point $X$ in space, suppose $f(X)=AX+BX+CX+DX$. The least possible value of $f(X)$ can be expressed as $m\sqrt{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are positive integers, and $n$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $m+n$.

Let $M$ and $N$ be midpoints of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CD}$. The given conditions imply that $\triangle ABD\cong\triangle BAC$ and $\triangle CDA\cong\triangle DCB$, and therefore $MC=MD$ and $NA=NB$. It follows that $M$ and $N$ both lie on the common perpendicular bisector of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CD}$, and thus line $MN$ is that common perpendicular bisector. Points $B$ and $C$ are symmetric to $A$ and $D$ with respect to line $MN$. If $X$ is a point in space and $X'$ is the point symmetric to $X$ with respect to line $MN$, then $BX=AX'$ and $CX=DX'$, so $f(X) = AX+AX'+DX+DX'$.
Let $Q$ be the intersection of $\overline{XX'}$ and $\overline{MN}$. Then $AX+AX'\geq 2AQ$, from which it follows that $f(X) \geq 2(AQ+DQ) = f(Q)$. It remains to minimize $f(Q)$ as $Q$ moves along $\overline{MN}$.
Allow $D$ to rotate about $\overline{MN}$ to point $D'$ in the plane $AMN$ on the side of $\overline{MN}$ opposite $A$. Because $\angle DNM$ is a right angle, $D'N=DN$. It then follows that $f(Q) = 2(AQ+D'Q)\geq 2AD'$, and equality occurs when $Q$ is the intersection of $\overline{AD'}$ and $\overline{MN}$. Thus $\min f(Q) = 2AD'$. Because $\overline{MD}$ is the median of $\triangle ADB$, the Length of Median Formula shows that $4MD^2 = 2AD^2 + 2BD^2 - AB^2 = 2\cdot 28^2 + 2 \cdot 44^2 - 52^2$ and $MD^2 = 684$. By the Pythagorean Theorem $MN^2 = MD^2 - ND^2 = 8$.
Because $\angle AMN$ and $\angle D'NM$ are right angles,\[(AD')^2 = (AM+D'N)^2 + MN^2 = (2AM)^2 + MN^2 = 52^2 + 8 = 4\cdot 678.\]It follows that $\min f(Q) = 2AD' = 4\sqrt{678}$. The requested sum is $4+678=\boxed{682}$.